Dare to Hope
by Eviegreenwest
Summary: Draco and Hermione in 8th year at Hogwarts. Just a oneshot that popped into my head. It shows how their relationship started. Rating for self harm.


Draco sighed and crossed his legs. The empty compartment was a unwelcome sight. Although he was almost agoraphobic now, he wished he knew who he was going to be sharing it with. He had been put down as Head Boy for the eighth years that were coming back to school. Most whom had survived the big battle were undergoing treatment and homeschooling. He had no desire to remain at the Manor. For lots of reasons he'd rather not think about.

Hermione Granger at the door cut into his train of thoughts. Inwardly he groaned. Just another person who would stare with distaste. But she was smiling.

"Hello, Malfoy. Head Boy?" "Apparently." He had no desire for small talk and was not in the mood. She seemed to catch on and changed the topic. "So I hear we are going to share a tower." Exhaling "Hmm." She seemed encouraged and said, "Then I take it that we can ignore each other?" That sounded like the best offer he had got today. "You look good for once, Granger. Yes."Looking surprised even at the half-compliment, her eyes widened. Perhaps his bullying had taken a toll. He fet guilty, but had no time to say it. She rolled out the tensing in her shoulders and took a pill. She promptly fell asleep, holding her cat as a pillow.

He was jealous of the easy sleep she seemed to get. No potion he had brewed had helped, but maybe these could help. He made a mental note to ask. With a apology thrown in, of course.

After hours of mindlessly gazing at the scenery outside, the train came to a halt. He waited a bit, the stares would be less in number then. As he waited, he looked at Granger. She had not moved for hours now. "Granger, we need to get off?" he shook her slightly. No answer. "Granger? Wake up!" He was almost shouting now. Nothing. The train was tooting. Draco rolled his eyes and dragged her outside with her tiny handbag. "Granger!" She sat bolt upright and suddenly punched him. Great. People were already staring. Where were Potter and Weasel when you needed them? "No... no... please it hurts!" she screamed. She was rubbing her forearm. Draco tensed but seeing her needs, slapped her. Fuck. He so did not need a flashback to her torture by his Aunt Bella. She seemed to wake up fully this time.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She seemed bewildered. "Later. We have to go." He pulled on her other arm, and thankfully she ran along.

The rest of the day was a blur. Sorting, food, and finally some rest. He was planning for a long reading session with the warm fire and Firewhisky. Unfortunatly, that was ruined after five minutes by Granger and her mountain of books. "Hello..." she trailed off at the whisky. He frowned and said "Ignoring, remember?" But to his surprise, she plopped down on the floor next to him. With no warning she pulled on his bottle and took a long drink herself. "Ahh. Care to share?" He arched his brows and said "A little late?" She snorted and replied, "Your whole stash. I don't get drunk easily and I need to get drunk today." Different from the law abiding Granger he knew. Curiousity piqed, "Why? I thought you were going to unleash a whole load of crap on me." She sighed and drank again. "One. We were going to ignore each other, right? Two. I used up my pills, and I can't get them until the end of the year. Until then, you are going to have to share, Malfoy." She smiled ever so sweetly. "Whatever." In truth, he was tired of fighting for anything. Letting go was easier, and he could sympathize with the stress. And so back and forth the shared the bottle and two more.

"I am going to use my stash up in a week if we keep this up, Granger." No answer. She was fast asleep on the sofa she had scooted up to his armchair. He stumbled up the stairs and fell asleep on his bed.

"Get up, you prat..ahh-choo!" He woke with a pleasant voice saying entirely different things. He lazily opened his eyes and his jaw fell open. She was beautiful. Wrapped in some sort of fur. Did she have anything on underneath? It didn't look like she did... He shook his head. 'Get a damn grip, Malfoy!' Irritated face was plastered on. "I'm up Granger. Do you always sound like a banshee when waking people?"

Then he noticed the red in her eyes. He was up instantly. "Why are you crying?" She seemed stunned from the change but said "I'm not crying."

He took in the sneezing and the colour on her cheeks. "Granger, don't scare the hell out of me. Why do you have the cold?" Her mouth gaped open but said "Why would my crying be a issue to you? And don't pretend to know nothing." She was angry as well. He was going to retort with their pact on the train, but chose to answer. "Because I need to assort out our power in the school. We can't do our bloody jobs when everrything gets tolerated. Making a person cry is a big matter." She sniffed and said "Well, that's ironic, since I remember you doing it as well."

He still had no energy to lash out. "I know I was a git, Granger. I'm bloody sorry for that. It's not my fault you have a cold." She was staring at him like he sprouted Troll. After several ah-choos, she smiled. He did a double-take.

"It's fasinating to see you apologize. I never thought I would see this in my lifetime. And yes, I know it's not your fault, but I think we have to discuss whatever this is." With that she was out the door. He was in front of her, having caught up. "Where do you think you are going? You are not going anywhere with that cold and correct me if I'm wrong, my fur coat." She blushed and bit her lips and murmured some things. "It's the warmest thing both of us had..." He heard none of it, but saw everything at the same time. He heard himself say "Keep it. You can't go to classes like this." She shook her head then said "I need to go get some medicine from Madam Pomprey."

He grimaced and said, "I'll get it for you. Go back to bed and stop bothering me."

That night they reached a hasty truce with promises to help when asked and creating another sleeping potion.

For the weeks that followed, life outside the tower was normal. Meals, classes, counseling. Inside the tower he was building up a good friendship with Granger. They had been partnered together for most things. Work, and recreating new potions for sleep kept them busy. They had agreed to help each other out. Although his snide comments had slipped out sometimes, she took it rather well, and bantered. Both of them had made no real friends except their previous relations. Hermione was finding solace in Luna and Ginny, but they were often busy with their boyfriends. Harry and Ron were Auror training.

"Lacewing flies." She held out her hand. He searched and tossed it to her. It fell on the ground. "Wha-oh." She had seen his disgusting little reminder that refused to go away.

She was frozen and he hurriedly tugged his sleeve down, cursing himself. In desperation, he said "It doesn't go away, believe me, I tried."

But she was shaking her head. "No, no. Why do you have scars like mine?" Scars? The only other scars he had were his own. He had carved each one when he was too numb. Pain was a feeling, therefore better than numbness. But like hers? He hurriedly took her forearm and pulled the sleeves up.

Obivously she was better at healing the scars then him. The scars were white, and numerous. There were many over her 'Mudblood' scar, like she had tried to cover them up with more scars. She was looking at his scars as well. "Draco... Can I heal them?" she tenitively asked. He was floored. This girl was so good to him it was almost scary. Did she not have a memory?

Without a answer she was already casting wandless magic over them. The redness seemed to leech out and it was done in seconds.

And here he had thought he had tried everything. It was comical, really, the way she made him feel better in seconds.

He wanted to say anything as a excuse. Nohting came, naturally.

The understanding in her eyes was unexpected.

It gave him hope for the two of them.


End file.
